


Mouse

by usoverlooked



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: Weiss panics & adopts a dog. That's it, that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriuh/gifts).



> For Mori, who first posed the point of "how would Weiss handle emotions and would she just adopt a dog instead of dealing". I love you and you inspire me, you huge nerd.

The dog chews through three of Ruby’s sneakers before Weiss finally calls for back-up. Blake takes a step into the room, assesses the situation, and turns on her heel to walk out to her car again.

“You’re a coward and a traitor.” Weiss yells after her. The dog barks, possibly in agreement. Weiss points at the dog, feeling slightly warmed to it. “Even the dog knows it.”

The windows on the car are up so it’s pointless, but Weiss feels slightly better regardless. A few minutes later, Yang pulls up. The doorbell sets the dog off again.

Yang takes two steps into the doorway and nearly doubles over laughing. The dog runs in circles around her feet, obviously delighted, nearly knocking Yang over. Weiss takes back her warmth, the dog’s back on thin ice.

“You actually got a dog.” Yang says. She reaches down to pet the dog’s head.

“Did you think I was lying?” Weiss snaps. Yang shrugs, settles onto her knees to pet the dog. The dog knocks her onto her ass, but Yang just grins, letting it dance all over her lap before the dog runs off. 

“Where’s she going?” Yang asks, moving to lean against the wall. “And also, why did you get a dog?”

“Are you going to laugh at me?” 

“Weiss, don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’m going to laugh.” Yang says. The dog streaks back into the room, one of Ruby’s sandals held by its laces in her mouth. Yang takes the shoe easily, though the dog apparently expects her to throw it because it starts hopping back and forth - ready to go.

“So Ruby moved in.” Weiss says. Yang nods, clearly waiting for the rest of the story. Weiss motions with her hands, trying to convey the all encompassing feeling about that. Yang just stares. Weiss sighs. “This is why my first call was Belladonna.”

“Wait, did you get a dog because you don’t want to live with my sister?” Yang sounds clearly affronted. She fists her hands at her side, starting to push herself to standing. Weiss shakes her head.

“ _ No _ , god.” Weiss flops back onto the arm of the couch. The dog growls and its nails clack against the wood flooring. There’s going to be scratches. Weiss groans. 

“So you got a dog because...?” Yang asks, waiting. Weiss flaps a hand in the air, trying to indicate that Yang’s closer to the mark. Yang hums a sound, contemplating.

The dog climbs up onto the couch, nudges its snout under Weiss’s arm. She scratches at its ears absently while Yang peers at her. Weiss attempts to be stony-eyed and hard to read. Yang snaps her fingers at her.

“So, Ruby unpacked her stuff, she left for work, and you adopted a beast.”

“She’s not a beast, she’s just a dog. Her paws are just-”

“Almost as big as your hand?” Yang interrupts. She holds up one of the dog’s front paws, the dog curling on its back in her lap. The dog barely fits there, likely won’t in a month. The paw is large.

“Well, I have small hands anyway, they’re delicate.” Weiss says. Yang raises an eyebrow and Weiss has to sigh. “Alright, well, she looked lonely and they said that no one wanted to take home a dog this big.”

“Boy, two for two on the commitment issues today, Schnee.” Yang observes. 

Weiss reaches back to toss a pillow at her. The dog snatches the pillow from the air, then takes off on a loop around the house. There’s a thud in the kitchen when she runs into the fridge, then double-speed clatter of nails as the dog runs back into the room. The dog holds the pillow up to Weiss, looking almost proud of herself.

“So why am I here, exactly?” Yang asks. The dog’s tail just misses her face. Weiss grins at that, scratches behind the dog’s ear as she pulls the pillow away carefully. The dog abandons the pillow easily but even still, Weiss is careful to move slow, not even looking like she is considering throwing it when she sets the pillow behind her on the couch.

“I’m trying to figure out what to say when Ruby gets here.”

“To explain the dog or something else?”

The dog drops her head onto Weiss’s lap, then whines a rather sad sound. Yang stands.

“Okay, you don’t actually need help you just needed to freak out about the fact that you and Ruby now have a child and live together.”

“No - no - no. No child, just a dog.”

“Who weighs fifty pounds.”

Weiss can’t argue there because the dog actually weighs fifty-five, but she glares at Yang regardless. Yang kisses the dog’s head, then winks at Weiss.

“Congrats, ma.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Mum? Little mama?  _ Mamacita _ ?” Yang walks backwards to the door, ticking her fingers as she goes. The dog watches her with interest, tail bumping against Weiss’s leg. Yang grins. “Mother dearest?”

“She’s a dog, not a baby.” Weiss snaps. Yang looks entirely too pleased with herself, giving a two finger salute before leaving the apartment. Weiss waits a full two seconds before groaning and sliding down to the floor. She realizes her mistake quickly, when she finds the dog at eye level to her.

“You really are a beast, aren’t you?” Weiss asks softly. The dog whines again, nudges her nose against Weiss’s knee. Weiss rubs the dog’s head. “You need a name, don’t you?”

The dog cocks her head at that, like she’s actually considering the question. Weiss smiles. 

“Y’know, overall, I think panic-adopting you might’ve been an okay decision. Ruby loves dogs. I like you already. Blake’s never going to visit us again, so that means Yang’s not going to drop by whenever she wants. You’re a good dog.”

The dog’s tail thumps against the floor and Weiss thinks maybe she has a name in mind when the door opens. The dog click-clatters to the door, nearly tripping over Weiss. Weiss looks up to see her girlfriend, staring in awe at the dog.

“There’s a dog.” Ruby observes.

Ruby drops her purse on the floor, leans over to run her hands over the dog’s wiggling sides. The dog barks twice in excitement, walking in circles, her tail pushing the coffee table over. Weiss stands and Ruby looks up.

“Is the dog ours?” Ruby asks, something cautious in it. Weiss nods. Ruby cheers, pumps a fist.

“You get to name her.” Weiss says. She leans over to loop an arm around Ruby’s waist. “She also weighs almost sixty pounds and she’s not even a year old yet.”

“Mouse.” Ruby says immediately. The dog wags her tail. Weiss knows the dog likely isn’t wagging her tail anymore than she was five seconds ago before Ruby named her, but still, it could be true.

“I think she likes her name.” Weiss says, mostly because she wants it to be true. Ruby leans her head onto her shoulder, both of them just watching the dog - Mouse. Mouse takes the opportunity to retrieve Ruby’s sandal from where Yang left it, holding it up proudly in her mouth.

“Y’know I was a little worried I’d come home to find you’d hopped a train to Winter’s place.”

“Ruby, trains are so common, I would never.” Weiss says, attempting her old snobbish voice. Her girlfriend nudges her in the ribs and Weiss breaks, smiling. “I don’t know why you think I would panic.”

“Sure.” Ruby sing-songs the word. She bends to retrieve the sandal from Mouse. “I’m just glad you panicked into more commitment instead of less.”

“Maybe I just knew we needed a dog.” Weiss tries. Ruby stands, her sandal in hand, looking unimpressed. Weiss looks to Mouse for back-up. Mouse wags her tail at Weiss. “Look, even Mouse knows it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I imagine Mouse to be an Irish Wolfhound that someone left at the animal shelter because she was too big.


End file.
